Love,Fighting, Friends life in high school
by Lordofweirdness
Summary: Marinette has a lot to do in her high school life. Love,Fighting, Friends. whew she has a lot to do. Poor little Marinette but she was chosen. Will she make it through? Let's hope she can :D defiantly Adrienette/Ladynoir still thinking about Nino/Alya. Review if yes or just review if you love it
1. Chapter 1

**Whaddup weirdos! Welcome to my first story ever! this is defiantly a Adrienette/Ladynoir fanfic. I'll think about nino x Alya too. Of course we can't have a story without the Drama Queen and her assistant Chloe and Sabrina. Hope you like it and enjoy. Yes Marinette is still nervous around the beautiful Adrien Muahaha. Btw im new to the series cause it recently came out in English. but don't worry i'm watching it in Eng sub ;3**

*beep beep beep goes her phone* Marinette groans and yawns, "Morning...Tikki..." Tikki, her Kwami, flew in front of her energized, "Morning!" she yelled in excitement.

"When are you never energized?" Marinette asked in a yawn and stretching.

"Only when you ran out of spots on your Miraculous," She answers

"You didn't have to actually answer it...," Marinette told Tikki. She got into the shower and washed her Violet hair and body. she got out of the shower and got into her clothes and went downstairs and saw her mom drinking tea like she always does every morning, "Morning Mom," Said Marinette while going out the door.

"Morning have a great day," her mom called out before Marinette closed the door and left for school.

"Wake up Adrien." Said his dad's assistance, Nathalie, that came into Adrien Agreste's room. Adrien groaned and opened his eyes and looked at Natalie and then looked back up into the roof. He puts his pillow ontop of his face.

"Thank you Natalie you can leave now..." He muffled into his pillow but Nathalie understand and nodded then she left.

He got up and stretched,"Plagg you awake?" he asked looking at the empty cheese that was there all night.

"Plagg isn't awake right now. Please leave a message. Beeeeeeeeeep!" Plagg said trying to be a voicemail. but he know Adrien wasn't buying it but still wouldn't go out of the Cheese cup. Adrien sighed and went to the kitchen and got the Nasty plain kind and went back to his room and went into the middle of his room and held the Kwami's favorite kind of cheese up high into the air. Plagg couldn't resist the smell and his mouth was watering. He flew as fast as he could to the cheese.

"Did I tell you I can smell cheese in my sleep? It's what us Kwamies can do when we smell our favorite things.'' Plagg told Adrien.

"yes you have when i had to get you up so we can defeat the Ice queen remember?' he asked him and Plagg nodded. After that Adrien took a shower and washed his goldilocks hair and ate breakfast by himself and went into the limo and picking up Nino who is sadly sick so he went to school on his own. When he got there paparazzi was around him so he changed into Chat Noir to get out of it and changed back into his normal self. He started walking to the front doors

Marinette was Walking down the path to the front door until she was getting called by someone "Morning Marinette! H-H-Hey Wait up!." her Best friend Alya was trying to catch up. Marinette was Teasing her and continue ignoring her... But it didn't last long until she bumped into a special someone. She looked up and saw her long time crush, Adrien. She froze and couldn't find words. It was awkward and Marinette was trying to get her courage up.

"I'm so sorry Marinette I wasn't looking where I was an-"

"n-no I-I-I should b-be the o-o-one a-apologizing to y-you!" Marinette said putting her head down in shame.

"Hey no one is hurt so it's fine," Adrien assured her but lied. Marinette got slapped in the face by... you guessed it the one and only Drama Queen Chloe with her assistant Sabrina. ( if you thought someone else go away. jk I still love you 3 please stay im lonely. Especially when i have seizures so I have to stay home for the week ;-;) Marinette stumbled back and then fell.

"How dare you bump into Adrien you Foolish Fool!" Chloe yells at Marinette. Adrien went behind Marinette and helped her up with an arm around her waist and the other hand holding her right hand which is around his arm.

"Chloe that isn't nice. She didn't mean to bump into me she wasn't looking so it's fine. But it doesn't mean to hit her." Adrien scolded Chloe. "Adrien i-it's fine really." Marinette tried to tell Adrien. She tried walking but then fell, "Geez is the girl doing self defense or something?" she mumbled hoping no one heard her. But Adrien heard her and sighed while helping her, "We got to go Chloe... Bye.." And they left her there surprised he was on Marinette's side. It also surprised Marinette as well. But thought he was doing because he just wanted to be nice to her.

"Adrien I'm fine I'm sure about it!" Marinette tried to reassure Adrien but failed.

"Marinette look at you. She hit straight into a vein and you might bleed soon!"

"Well what you going to do about it?! Kiss it away?" she yelled. he smirked and kissed her hurt cheek, "Maybe..." he said while his Chat Noir side is taking over him. _No way... This is not true... Adrien can't be Chat Noir. The flirt... No way.._ Marinette thought staring at Adrien and he finally realized what he had done.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized, "if you knew Chat Noir as much as I do he will get into your head." he laughed nervously. All Marinette could do was just nod. She walked closer to him and there faces inches.

"maybe we can be the new Chat noir and Ladybug when They get old hmm?" She asked Adrien with their faces still probably one inch apart. _What you doing Marinette! You're going to scare him away!_ Marinette thought. Adrien looked nervous but then smirked and put their foreheads together.

"I like the sound of that. But we need permission from them." he told her.

"Ladybug always visits me so I'll ask her when she comes around." Marinette said calmly hoping not to get suspicious. But kind of failed cause she knows they patrol every night together. She mentally slapped herself and scolded herself

"Well I guess we have something in common then. Chat Noir always visits me." Adrien told Marinette. Which was weird cause she scolded herself that they patrol every night but now he's saying Chat visits him every night too? But she lets it slide. Then an idea hit Marinette. Convincing herself that she could confess her love to the love of her life, Adrien.

"Hey, uhm, Adrien can I tell you something?"

"Sure ask away."

"Well it's kind of awkward.." she said rubbing her left arm, "But I kind of..." The bell rung and she sighed, "Dang it," she said, "lets get to class..." She told him and walked off with him following her talking to her among the way there.

 **And that's a wrap. I might be able to do a lot today but my grandma is taking care of me since i can't go to school. BUT it does mean my Holidays break is extended a week since I went to the hospital on sunday and stayed there and came home last night so I got a weak added to my holiday break wich means more Chapters! Stay awesome stay as my little weirdos. PEACE YO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey weirdos and welcome back to chapter two of my story! Hope you enjoy and review and yea life 3**

"Why did you do that!?" Alya told Marinette who is now coving her face in embarrassment.

"I don't know if just happened!" _Ladybug decided to come up_ she thought in her head. Marinette sighed and laid flat on her bed. Alya's phone rung and she answers it.

"Hello?... Right now….. OK mom I'll be home in time… love you too…. Bye." She hangs up and looks at Marinette, "Sorry girl, I forgot my mom to work overtime tonight. I gotta babysit my siblings." She said while grabbing her backpack. She hugs Marinette, "See ya tomorrow morning, girl!" she went downstairs and left, "Well so much for lonely tonight….." Marinette said sadly, "But at least it'll be peace and quiet time" she said happily. Tikki came out of her jacket, " that's a lie you got a phone call from Chat." Marinette groans. She answers the phone.

"I was about to relax Kitty what do you want?" Marinette asked kind of annoyed.

"Hey Ladybug this is his friend Adrien…."

"Oh my gosh Adrien I'm so sorry. What you need?" she asked kind of guilty.

"I was wondering if Marinette was around….. I don't have her number which is kind of weird I have everyone's besides hers…" he told her kind of sadly on the not having her number part. Marinette felt kind of guilty about it.

"Ok she's uhmm. Right by me. Here she is." Marinette pretended she was given the communicator.

"Hello?" she said trying not to faint in front of Adrien.

"Chat Noir said I can be the new Chat Noir when he's old" Adrien said happily.

"Woah.." she laughed, "I actually didn't think you'd actually ask…." She said surprised, "Anyways I forgot to ask you for you phone number.. Sorry…"

"It's fine I can give you my number tomorrow at school ok?" Adrien asked.

"Uhhmm… ok then tomorrow morning at school it is then." Marinette answered. In his background she saw the scarf she knitted for him, "I see you still have the scarf eh?" Adrien looked back and saw it.

"Yea I still can't believe my dad got it for me!" he said happily like he got it yesterday.

"Yeah… your dad….." she said voice cracking. Adrien noticed her crying.

"H-Hey was it something I said?" he asked worried About her. She shook her head no, "I gotta go now.." she told him.

"H-H-Hey wait! If it's something I said just tell me? I'm sorry if I did say something wrong. Please tell me what I did!" he told her.

"I-If you c-carefully a-a-at the sc-scarf th-then y-ou w-would k-k-k-know w-hy" she said voice cracking and sobbing. Man was she a mess, "B-b-bye A-Adrien…" she told him and hung up. She decided to call Alya and told her everything that happened. Alya was surprised Chat Noir and Ladybug let them use there communicators but ignored it. Alya tried her best to cheer her up over the phone but failed.

Adrien looked over the scarf carefully. He couldn't find anything until at the very end of the scarf. A bold Word in cursive saying Marinette.

"So this was from her not father…. I'm a complete idiot. It's suppose to snow tomorrow so it's a good idea to wear this. And when I see her in the morning I'll thank her for the scarf and compliment her on her knitting. Yea that's gotta be a good idea!" he planned. But then he placed his face in his hands and groans, "you're an idiot Adrien of course she won't forgive you. You had this for a long time and never noticed it… well its worth a try." He went of to bed.

In the morning Marinette woke up and looked up at Tikki sleeping on top of her stomach. She poked her big head.

"Wake up Tikki another day of school…. Even though I don't want to go…"

"what's wrong Marinette? You seem down.. " Tikki asked worriedly. Marinette was thinking about telling her but think it wouldn't be a good time. So she denied it.

"Nothings wrong Tikki I guess I didn't sleep well. It's probably the bed." She lied. Her kwami knew she lied but didn't want to annoy her about it so she let it go. Marinette put on a hoodie with a scarf and gloves and snow boots because how cold and snowy it was outside. She got to school and slipped on ice. She fell straight. Chloè and Sabrina walked pass her laughing at her. Chloè even kicked her in the side.

"You ok?" someone asked behind her. She looked back and saw Adrien wearing similar to her but he was wearing a jacket and her scarf. She looked away and nodded. She tried getting up but then slipped again but luckily Adrien caught her this time.

"Look I'm sorry last night…. I was a complete idiot not seeing you signature on the scarf. So I wanted to see you and properly tell you this." He said going in front of her, "thank you for the birthday gift you knitted me. I really like it."

"its fine. It's my fault for not giving it to you in person. Well I tried but I broke down so I failed." She said guilty looking down. Adrien just remembered something.

"I never got your number and we were suppose to meet up to get them." He told her giving her his phone.

"Oh yea…." She said while giving him her phone and grabbed his. Taking a selfie for profile pic and put in her phone. Adrien did the same thing.

"We should head to class" Adrien said looking at the clock. Marinette nodded in agreement and then Adrien put his arm around her and told her stories and she told him about her skills in cooking and sewing and knitting. Someone was angry. She was watching them. It was Chloè. She was walking to class until Adrien came to her so she hid behind a tree and watched the whole thing and every second after she wanted to get Marinette for being with Adrien.

"You have no idea what your doing Marinette." She said grinding her teeth. She stormed of to class staring at Marinette the whole time but luckily her "Friend" is doing her homework so she didn't mind. Class ended and Marinette left and Chloè stopped her.

"You better stay away from him!" She yelled.

"Stay away from who?" Marinette asked confused.

"Adrien! He's Mine and mine only so if you want to meet my fist keep continuing hanging out with him." Chloè threatens Marinette with her fist right by her face. But Marinette wasn't scared for some reason. It confused Chloè but she ignored it.

"If means hanging out with him then I don't mind you beating me up. But get this! He's not an item. Actually no guy is an item!" She told Chloe off confidentally.

"Oh yea I get it. Yea I get it a lot! Thank you" She said sarcastic and began beating her up. Marinette blocked some but after a block it's either a hit to a thigh or to the face. Marinette didn't want it to happen but Adrien saw the whole thing and feels guilty that he's the reason. He ran right in front of her and blocked the hit Chloe was about to give to Marinette.

" Alright You're done Chloè get out of here!" He scolded loudly at her and helped Marinette up. He looked at her and started to cry on her shoulder while hugging her. He separated from her.

"I'm so sorry Marinette your hurt cause of me." He apologized to her.

"It's fine she's an sured him. But he didn't accept it.

" its all because of me" he said crying into her shoulder once again. Marinette grabbed his cheeks to make him look at her.

"I promise you its fine ok?" She told him. And they started leaning towards each other

 **And this is a good place to have a cliff hanger. I know im evil muahhahahahahaha. And wow Chloè you need a chill pill. And your so mean Just calm down man! Anyways I hope you liked it and review and blah blah blah. Love you stay awesome. PEACE OUT YO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

 **Pairings: Adrienette/Ladynoir, Maybe Alya/Nino**

 **Words: 1,306**

 **Please read this!**

 **Heads up that Hawk Moth is Mr. Agreste. I have theories that he is in the series so yea :P and I have really bad thinking like when i put them in a fight I'm like whjat should the lucky charm be? and I fail ;-;.**

Marinette and Adrien leans in... _RING...RING...RING_ Goes the bells. They both pulled away fast with deep red painted on there cheeks. Marinette was trying to talk but was to nervous to speak cause of what happened. So all Marinette did was wave and went home. All evening while on his homework was thinking about Marinette. _Maybe I can visit her as Chat Noir. She likes him right? it wouldn't hurt would it?_ He thought. He transformed into chat Noir and start running across the roofs until he got ontop the bakery's roof. He climbed through her bedroom window.

"Hello princess," He said behind her while she was doing homework. She screamed and fell off her chair. she rubbed her back and turned to look behind her and saw a laughing Chat Noir. She groaned and got up from the fall and punched him in the arm really hard. it was suppose to hurt him, sadly though the punch she hit him it didn't hurt him at all. But it hurt her fist but she shook it off. Even though it didn't hurt Chat he pretended the punch hurt him so he fakes a hurt face.

"That's for scaring me you jerk! and you're lucky my parents are out of town for a week cause of a business trip." she told him. A little sad at the last and continued on,"And i'll be alone." her voice breaks down. she felt strong arms around her. She realises he is hugging her, ''if it's fine with you, I can visit you for the week every night?" this surprised her but she hugged him back.

"I'd like that...," she whispered kind of tearing up.,"Thank you.."

"Nah, no one should be alone." he whispered in their embrace. Marinette nodded and kissed his cheek. She opened her mouth until the building shook... A female voice laughed evilly...

"I know that voice," Marinette said while thinkng. She gasped,"Chloe! She's been akumatized!"

"How do you know what that is?" Chat asked her. she slapped herself and scolded herself...

"Ladybug told me about it." She said trying not to be suspicious. He kind of got suspicious but let it slide.

"Oh Marinette..." sung AkumaChloe. Marinette groaned knowing she's the prey,''why me!'' she shouted in anger...,'' Oh yea..." she remembered holding the badly injured arm that Chloe hit the most. She was confident. _I can't fight her as Ladybug. But I can give Chloe what she wants._ She thought. She walked out towards the door.

"M-Marinette what you doing!? It's dangerous!" Chat Noir shouted at Marinette. but she ignored him she got out the shop. AkumaChloe saw her and she laughed evilly.

"Alright i'm here. Now what you want?" Marinette asked her. she wasn't scared which confused Chloe but she knew when she's done with her she'll be scared. She flew around her and stopped right in front of her when she finished the fourth loop. She laughed evilly. she grabbed her chin and made her look straight into her now purple eyes. Marinette pulled her head away which angered akumachloe. And she slapped Marinette hard across the face nearly hitting a vein. Marinette stumbled back a little bit placing her hand on the hit akumachloe gave her, she looked at the predator and gave her an angry look and tried to slap her but akumachloe blocked it and punched her and slapped her then pushed her back. She was beaten up badly. akumachloe grabbed her shirt and whispered, "This what happens when you hang out with Adrien." she slapped Marinette again and dropped her. Marinette felt something above her. chat noir...

''I'm so sorry...i-I tried coming out but she blocked me in and and and I was trapped...but but I was managed to break out...i-I-I'm so sorry Marinette," he told her crying and cuddling her like a baby. He got up with her in his arms and running inside a building that wasn't broken down. He set her down on something soft and kissed her forehead,"I'll avenge you,princess" he whispered gentle yet with anger. He ran out and began fighting akumachloe that finally told him her name... ... During the battle she looked through her bag. Tikki was still there which relieved she isn't hurt just sleeping.

"I may be hurt but changing into Ladybug will heal me...I hope..'' She said talking to herself,"Tikki, Spots on!'' she yelled and transformed into Ladybug and for some reason healed from the wounds but had a fealing when she's back she'll be hurt again but she let that to the side. Chat Noir needed her. She finally got to the battle.

'Missed me?" she asked Chat when she went beside her.

"where have you been!?" he asked her with anger.

"Yup you missed me, anyways keep distracting her i'm going to find a way to get the akuma out." she commanded him. he nodded. She studied the victim and found out the akuma is in her jacket. She went behind a tree.

"lucky charm!" she yelled and a magazine with all pictures of Adrien. She was confused but looked around for a plan and she looked at Mrs. Agreste and she became red with black polkadots.

''Got it!'' she told herself, "Oh look i got this magazine of nothing but just pictures of Adrien.'' she said grabbing Mrs. Agreste's attention.

"GIMME!'' she yelled. she flew towards Ladybug and she moved out of the way and made the akuma victim bump into the tree and she was tied up on the tree with her yo-yo and she took the jacket and ripped it in half, "Your done little akuma'' she said grabbing the akuma with her yo-yo and released it, "bye bye, nice butterfly!" she said to the now white bright butterfly that flew away. and threw the magazine up in the air, ''Miraculous Ladybug!" ad everything went back to normal. And Chloe was back.

''Pound it!'' they both said in an unison.

"well I gotta go check on Marinette see ya!" chat said without ladybug rejecting and she ran there so fast and she transformed back. But was wounded again and she fell. someone came back in.

"Marinette you here?" said a voice. _wow im fast!_

"Yea! I'm still here chat'' she told the voice. But then she looked up and saw not chat but Adrien.

"uhhh im sorry A-A-Adrien...You s-see uhmm Chat h-h-he carried me here a-a-after the akuma beaten me u-u-u-up..'' she told him. Hitting herself again and trying to get up but fell. Well Adrien caught her.

"I know...My Lady..." he smirked. She looked up and he brushed his lips against hers. he separates from from her seeing deep red painted on her cheeks.

''Can't believe I fell for the same girl two times in a row.'' he said before he kissed her again. this time she kissed back and held it longer.

 **And that's a wrap! Is Marinette's secret revealed? woaaah already getting there halee... Yea yea. But you don't know yet. Maybe it's found out maybe it's a theory. WHO KNOWS! Anyways stay awesome stay my little weirdos. PEACE YO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back all my weirdos! I apologize so much for the wait. So no former of do the setting is the day after Ladybug was discovered. Yes I said it could be a theory but I lied. And yes if y'all are wondering Marinette and Adrien are together. And yes I decided to make Nino and Alya a secret couple…..Honestly why do I post A/N I doubt any people read these. Anyways enjoy.**

Marinette is happy that her dream boy is her boyfriend. And also because she is in Adrien's carpool he always ride in. When they got there they were about to get out and when Marinette spotted something she stopped Adrien from continuing to get out. He looked at her and she pointed at the thing she saw. Gorilla, the driver, was happy because he is doing nothing and getting payed. Adrien saw where she pointed and his mouth dropped and eyes were wide. They saw Alya and Nino kissing. Marinette was motioning Adrien to follow her and he nodded. They quietly got out and now were behind the two were kissing by. Marinette whispered so quietly but he understanded her and he gave her a thumbs. And Marinette was now behind Alya while Adrien was behind Nino. Marinette mouthed 'Now' and hey both tickled their best friends and they separated laughing. Marinette looked at Nino with a _your so telling when this started_ look.

"Sorry Nino but I'm borrowing your girlfriend for a moment." She told him. And they left without him protesting they aren't together.

"What the heck was that!" Marinette gushed,"Is my best friend in love? Does she have a boyfriend? You are growing up so fast please stop! AWWWWW your blushing" she hugged Alya who was trying to get out of her grasp and trying to stop blushing in front of her like sister to her.

"It was heated of the moment! It was an accident." Alya lied who finally got out of her grasp,"Enough of me. Now, tell me why you were with Adrien!"

"we may or may not be a couple." She said kind of above a whisper And Alya gasp in excitement. Now it was Marinette's turn to be crushed in a hug. Marinette quickly got out of it. Then bell rung and they got to class and when they got to class they all sat down like the usual and then the teacher came in front of the class.

"Class please settle down." She said motioned her hands for everyone to be quiet,"Today we got a new student-"

"Great another pest in this class!" Chloe interrupted with her yelling. Teacher rolled her eyes and motioned her hands at the door for it to come but it nothing happened and she did it again with a assuring and a warm smile. And something came in. But it wasn't a something it was a who. A girl with Brunette hair with bleached hair and Marinette was surprised her hair was waist length. She had a white fluffy white sweater with pockets and black leggings with brown boots that's knee length.

"Hi..I'm Autumn but you can call me anything that's good with you." She spoke and Her voice was kinda like Marinette's but higher.

"Hi Autumn. You can go sit by Nathanael. Nathanael can you raise your hand?" She asked. And a boy with red hair raised his hand and Autumn came over and sat by him. And school continued. At the end of school Marinette was walking home and she saw Autumn being asked out by a boy and she rejected him kindly. Marinette came over to Autumn," It's hard being adorable isn't it?" Marinette nudged Autumn and she giggled.

"Do you want to be walked home? You look pretty lonely…" Marinette asked. Autumn looked nervous for some reason that confused Marinette."

"N-No it's fine really!" She told Marinette not looking her in the eyes. Marinette wasn't convinced but she didn't pressure.

"Okay. See you at school tomorrow." She told Autumn and she hugged her that shocked Autumn and she hugged.

"May we be friends?" Autumn asked.

"Of course. No one should be alone." Marinette answered. They separated and Marinette gave Autumn her phone and Autumn realized why she was given the phone. She took a selfie for contact picture and she put in her phone number. And she gave Marinette her phone back and waved and Marinette left. She was far enough to not be seen.

"I like her." Tikki, Marinette's kwami, spoke. Marinette nodded in agreement, "But I sensed something…." Tikki remembered. Marinette stopped and looked at Tikki.

"What did you sense?" Marinette asked in concern, "Is Autumn akumatized?" Relieved covered her when Tikki Shook her head.

"No, I sensed another Kwami….Which is weird I never sensed another Kwami…" _Except Plagg_ She thought that instead of saying.

"But I thought you and Chat Noir's Kwami were the only ones…" Marinette spoke.

"Wait how did you know Chat Noir has a Kwami?" Tikki asked in surprise.

"Well how does he turn into Chat Noir." Marinette Pointed out.

"Good point…" Tikki realized.

"Let's get home. Mom and Dad might need help in the bakery" Marinette told Tikki in which she nodded in agreement and Tikki went back into her purse and Marinette started walking again

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Autumn walked home and was whispering something but no one could hear her. Then suddenly she heard something…BOOOM… it was in front of her just maybe half a mile away from her. She suddenly had a thought. _Please tell me it wasn't from my house! Mom, Dad, and Crystal is in there!_ She yelled in her thought. She suddenly started sprinting. Then another explosion happened at the same spot. Autumn was now panicking. She tried her best to run faster but she wasn't a good runner. A third boom happened and then she stopped. She was in front of her house but nothing. No fire no burglars no nothing. Another boom happened se realized it was in her Garage. The door was closed. She slowly came towards the door. She put her ear on it to hear more clearly. Another boom and she went back fast.

"I-It someone stuck in there?!" She yelled to make sure if it's a person or a thing. Then for five minutes nothing happened. She decided to open it slowly and when she fully opened it she saw a person that was a girl she had a Princess dress on and a crown and she had the most evil looks in her eyes Autumn has ever saw in her life. Autumn fell backwards and squinted her eyes to see closely who is it. Then in horror it was her sister.

"C-Crystal what's wrong?" Autumn asked.

"The name's Princess Akuma now!" She yelled.

"Don't tell me someone didn't want you to be princess again at recess…." She mumbled, "Sorry Crystal." She apologized that made Princess Akuma confused. Autumn ran into an Alley and gladly Confused Princess Akuma didn't follow her. She kneeled behind a dumpster so she couldn't be seen.

"Lilly come on out." She said calmly into her pocket an a black figure with Music notes all over it came out. Autumn Stands up pulling a necklace out from under her sweater and yelled, "Lilly Music On!" she transformed into a girl with long sleeve shirt, skirt, and mask all black. On her mask she had White music notes all over same with the skirt but on the shirt a Half note was on her chest. She had ripped white leggings with white boots and gloves and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail by a Whole note. She was now Paris' new Superhero: Notes

 **How's that for a cliffhanger! Yea I know it's dumb. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and if you don't -points at the door with her foot- there's the door biotch. Love you all stay weird as hell. PEACE YO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back my lovely weirdos for chapter 5! how are you all? Anyways... Yes Matteo will also be in this story! In this story he will be in the same school just different classes as the three :3.**

Notes came out of the alley and started running back to her now akumatized sister. Princess Akuma saw Notes and she had a Purple thin line that is shaped like a butterfly. She stood there until the butterfly dissapeared.

"Can I have your necklace?" P/A asked sweetly like her sister would always ask her for thing. She tried to tell herself it she was akumatized but it wasn't working. She pulled her head away but when she looked back at the victim she was her normal self. She was her 10 year old self. Red hair blue eyes black and white striped long sleeve and shorts with tennis shoes. Everything especially her ring Autumn gave her. notes took a few stepped towards her and was about to hug her. Until she turned into her akuma self and Notes fell back. P/A was walking towards her and the villain and the superhero was inches away face to face. Notes had fear in her eyes because of the evil eyes her sister has.

"Crystal please come back to me!" she begged. P/A had the butterfly in her face again and Notes looked around to fine the object that made her into her evil self. it was her ring. Notes gasped when P/A was so close to choking her. And she went back to her original form. until she was kicked off of Notes. She looked where she was kicked and she saw Chat Noir and Ladybug. Ladybug extended her arm toward Notes and she gladly took it and she got up looking at her sister.

"Is there a reason you aren't fighting back?" ladybug asked Notes looking at her sad face.

"She is my sister..." Notes replied,"She is really dear to me and i promised myself I'd never hurt her. But here I am fighting and might even hurt her. I just don't want to break that promise." Ladybug understands.

"I promise you we will take it easier on her." she reassured Notes while placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a warm smile and Notes looked back and smiled back and nodded.

"Lullaby!" Notes yelled and sang a lullaby that got her sister sleepy. She ran towards her sister and brought her sibling to her laps and she gently took her ring off of her finger and threw it to Ladybug. P/A was wide awake again and she jumped on her and started choking her. Ladybug yelled her name and Chat Noir started to run towards the two. but notes said her other attack that no one heard that blocked Chat Noir and the two.

"Ladybug do it now!" Notes yelled. Chat Noir was trying to punch the invisible wall. Ladybug was worried about Notes. she nodded while looking at Chat Noir. Notes was running out of air with the choking. until she saw Crystal was back to normal. Crystal saw her choking Notes and she quickly let go. Notes quickly sat up and started gasping air. She didn't have enough energy to keep the invisible wall up more and it was gone. Chat Noir quickly ran towards Notes with Ladybug not far behind. Chat Noir and Ladybug knelt by her. Ladybug rubbed her hand on Notes' back.

"why don't you do that for me, My Lady?" Chat Noir pouted but in a flirty way. Ladybug rolled her eyes and realized her earrings beeped.

"We gotta go Notes correct?" Ladybug asked and Notes nodded. She got up and ran behind her house. she looked around her house to see if they left and they did.

"Lilly music off!" she yelled and black light was there and left with a plain Autumn. She quickly ran towards the place the three left her around. relief filled her when she saw her sister sitting there. She quickly ran there and started hugging her sister.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning came and Marinette was not in the mood. She had to wake up early just to get two orders to the people who bought it. When she got to school she saw Autumn talking to a boy. She wanted to talk to Autumn but she didn't want to bother the two. Marinette sighed and saw Alya and Nino together again... _So much for being lonely today..._ she thought and she started walking to class.

"You weren't going to walk alone were you?" said a voice. Marinette turned and saw a boy that sadly isn't Adrien. it was a boy she heard girls talk about. She noticed the guy was a year older.

"may I help you?" she asked kindly. he pushed her against a wall and put his hand against the same wall while leaning," I was actually wondering if you are free tonight."

"Actually I am but I was thinking of hanging out with my friends tonight at my house...B-But thanks anyways." she kindly rejected him. She tried to move away from him. But he didn't let her go at all. Marinette was trying her best to not get angry and hurt him in front of other people.

"U-um I think you need to let go now…." She begged kind of.

"Can I not have a pretty girl for the ni-" He didn't say his full sentence when a hard cover book was thrown at him in the head. Both him and Marinette looked to the left and saw Autumn and the boy she was talking to. Marinette noticed by the way Autumn was standing with her arm out, she was the one who threw the hard cover book. She put both her hands on her waist with a annoyed look on her face.

"Respect other people's answers especially when they give you a no." She told the boy, "Who are you anyways?" the boy was smiling and he left Marinette and he walked towards the two. He was taller just enough for his chin to be on top of her head. He was now few inches away from her.

"Aww how rude of me. The name is Bryce. Now tell me yours." He said putting their foreheads together. The boy, Matteo, was really pissed off. He got closer and he pulled Autumn back towards him.

"It's Autumn idiot." She answered him after being pulled back.

"What a lovely name for another pretty face." He said not moving.

"Come on pretty boy. It's time for you to get out of here." She told him still being held by Matteo protective.

"Aww you're the girl all the boys are drooling for. And if you think I am really pretty then will you go out with me?" he asked her stepping towards the two.

"You know being called pretty boy or just pretty doesn't mean they like you." She stated glaring at him and relieved when the bell rung and Bryce ran to his class growling.

"That means I gotta go Seasons," Matteo whispered to Autumn and kissed her head. Autumn waved at him.

"Thanks for helping me out." Marinette said walking towards her, "And what's up with you and him?" She pointed at the sprinting boy.

"Oh he is my boyfriend nothing special," She answered.

"Let me guess he was one of the boys that heard about you and you liked him back and you two started dating." She suggested. But Autumn shook her head 'No'

"We've been dating for a little now. Even before I got here. I guess we had an online relationship… But when I told him I was moving here and he was really happy." She told their relationship story. Marinette nodded. She noticed Autumn her outfit was a yellow tank top and a bright green jacket was about to fall until she fixed it. She was wearing cyan skirt with black leggings and orange knee length boots. And she had her hair up in a ponytail that now reached her mid back.

"Then how come all other boys were asking you out?" Marinette asked to see if she was a cheating type.

"It was because I surprised Matteo today by jumping on his back. I didn't tell him when I was coming. Oh look we're at cla-" She got interrupted by the bell, "At least we aren't late for class." She laughed and Marinette laughed along. Then lunch came. Autumn told Marinette she was going home. And Marinette went out with Adrien, Nino, and Alya. Matteo decided to go to his girlfriend's house.

"Pacific you can come out now…" He whispered and a blue figure with darker blue eyes came out.

"Pacific, Water rises!" He yelled and the blue figure got sucked into his bracelet that now has five water drops. He had a blue outfit on that on the bottom is really dark blue and when it goes you see a wave started to form when you continue looking up. Also the same with his mask. He started running to Autumn's house. He went on top of her roof and went to her window and unlocked it and went inside.

"Hey seasons." Water Boy greeted while untransforming. Who is now Matteo.

"Again why do you need to transform if you can go right through my front door you got a key." She pouted," And since you're here which is a daily routine I made you your sandwich the way you like it and it's with your favorite soda which is coke." She said while passing him his meal.

"Wow seasons, you gave me my meal but no kisses or anything romantic. I'm crushed" He said faking he is hurt. Autumn rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against his and lets go.

"All better now sweetheart?" She asked pretending to think he is actually hurt. He nodded and they continued their conversation until they went to school. They walked hand-in-hand and they talked until they got to their classes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The history teacher went in front of the class and they had a history project and Marinette was happy that she paired with Adrien and Nino. Autumn was paired with Alya and Nathanael.

"So do you guys want to come to my house and work on the project?" Marinette asked both Nino and Adrien

"Yes! I love your parents' sweets." Nino was really excited and he was acting like a fangirl when the fangirl's favorite couple kisses or does something that's romantic or just the two of them.

"I don't know how your even thin dude…." Adrien sighed and the three walked out and went to Marinette's house.

"Hey Autumn!" Alya greeted happily.

"Hey…" Autumn shyly spoke.

"You don't need to be shy girl neither of us will bite." She pointed to herself and Nathanael, "Can we work at your house my siblings and parents are a little to much to handle and Nathanael said he has family over and they're loud." Autumn nodded and the other three left to Autumn's house. While going to her house Matteo saw the three and Autumn introduced the two to him. And again the couple was hand-in-hand on the way to her house and they were talking about their life of course Matteo and Autumn didn't include there superhero life only the two know about it. And they learned how obsessed Alya is with Ladybug and Autumn laughed. Nathanael showed the three his art work and they were really impressed. When they got there Matteo went back to his house. And the three started working on their proect.

 **Well that was interesting and yes part of this was Autumn's POV but we all got to know how she works her life and yea…. But there won't be always who's POV anyways for the other Story I will get there as soon as I can! I will write it tonight but probably not getting to update it but there is possibility unless my family bugs me. Stay awesome and my weirdos love you all. PEACE YO!**


	6. AN and apology

**hey guys welcome back to an authors note and I know you guys want an update which is sad but I have no idea what to do so if you have ideas please please please put in the review is all they are awesome my little weirdos. PEACE YO**


End file.
